


[PODFIC] Signed, Someone

by roughentumble



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Internalized Homophobia, Love Letters, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughentumble/pseuds/roughentumble
Summary: Podfic version of my fic! Original summary:A secret admirer/love letter AU. Richie starts leaving anonymous love letters in Eddie's locker.Sorry if this summary's not helpful, this is my first fic. I really hope you like it!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/OFC, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	[PODFIC] Signed, Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Signed, Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096380) by [roughentumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughentumble/pseuds/roughentumble). 



> I hope it isn't considered weird or a social faux pas to podfic your own fic??? I don't listen to a lot of podfics, admittedly. But, I do like recording audio, and I like the idea that more people would be able to enjoy my story! So I decided to make a podfic. If anyone else feels inspired to make their own version, feel free, you have my complete permission and I'd be super duper honored.

[Signed, Someone](https://soundcloud.com/user-724159023/signed-someone)

Length: 1h48m

Link should take you to soundcloud, where I also have the option enabled that'll allow anyone to download it, if they so choose. I hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
